


Surprise

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: A small ficlet for Kageyama's birthday





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT IS STILL THE 22 WHERE I AM I DID NOT MISS MY SON'S BIRTHDAY  
> Anyways. Happy birthday Tobio. I love you dearly.

Tobio wasn’t really sure what was going on with his friends, but they were definitely avoiding him. He’d gotten better at reading all of them over three years together in high school, but he was completely confused now. As far as he could remember, he hadn’t said anything particularly nasty or been domineering at practice recently. It had been business as usual until today.

It wasn’t exactly unusual for Tsukishima to avoid him sometimes. Though they’d learned how to be around each other out of necessity, and though they would defend each other if need be, they weren’t best friends. But it was weird to not eat lunch with Yamaguchi and Yachi, and even Hinata had been in the corner of his eye all day, whipping around corners before Tobio could fully focus on them.

He hadn’t felt this lonely in a long time. He knew he wasn’t the best in social situations, but he’d gotten pretty okay at interacting with the other four on the volleyball team in his year. He couldn’t think of a single reason for them to avoid him like this, but then maybe that was because he wasn’t as good at reading them as he thought he was. That wouldn’t be surprising. He was so bad at reading people that his middle school team had abandoned him on the court, after all.

They were normal at practice, which only confused him more. Tsukishima and Hinata had never been shy about telling him when he’d crossed a line and it always showed in their volleyball, and Yamaguchi had grown into his role as captain with his ability to tell Tobio off if he needed to. Even Yachi wasn’t as timid as she once was, three years of being a manager having strengthened her, and she wasn’t afraid to speak her mind.

He had no idea what was going on.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun, can you run these papers to the office?” Takeda asked him as he headed for the locker room. “Oda-sensei needs them first thing tomorrow and I forgot to give them to her before she left.”

Tobio nodded, taking the papers from Takeda. By the time he got back, everyone else would probably be gone and he’d have no more chances to figure out what exactly he’d done wrong. He plodded slowly. There was no point in hurrying anyway.

So he was completely unprepared for the noise that greeted him when he returned to a locker room that he expected to be empty. He jumped so hard he rammed into the doorframe at the SURPRISE that rang out when he opened the door.

All his friends were standing there with smiles on their faces, lit by the light of a candle in a cake. Everyone except for Tsukishima, who wore a blank expression and looked fairly disgruntled at being made to wear a party hat.

Tobio must have stood there blankly for too long, because their faces fell a bit.

“Happy birthday!” Hinata offered, trying to bring back the cheer. “We got you a cake. I bought you meat buns!”

_Oh right._

“You forgot it’s your birthday, didn’t you?” Tsukishima drawled.

“What? Tsukki, there’s no way…” Yamaguchi trailed off, taking in Tobio’s face. “Oh my god. You did forget your birthday. How? You remembered all our birthdays.”

Tobio nodded. He’d figured out that remembering birthdays was a thing friends did for each other.

“You were the one who remembered to get us all cake,” Hinata offered. “How did you forget that you turn eighteen today?”

Tobio shrugged. His birthdays had never been important to him. It was just another day, really.

“Is this why you’ve all been avoiding me all day?” he asked. They all looked sheepish. Even Tsukishima.

“I had to get Takeda-sensei to send you on an errand to give us time to set up, and then get everyone else out of here,” Yamaguchi told him.

“Tsukishima and I had to get all the decorations in here and then set up,” Yachi explained.

“Hinata was _supposed_ to keep you busy all day, but he was running late and didn’t have time to pick up your cake before school and had to do it at lunch instead,” Tsukishima said, giving Hinata a sideways glance.

“Oh.”

“You didn’t…think we were avoiding you on purpose, did you?” Hinata asked hesitantly. “Because we weren’t! We just wanted to make sure you got a good birthday because you remembered all of ours!”

Tobio was speechless. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for him.

“You’re not going to cry, are you?” Tsukishima asked, but he sounded like he was worried that Tobio might.

“No. Shut up,” Tobio said gruffly. Hinata and Yachi attacked him in hugs. This was a birthday to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [ musicprincess655 ](http://www.musicprincess655.tumblr.com/)


End file.
